


Only you can colour my world

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because we love it, Day Six, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut, Victuuri Week 2017, Where peoples see the world in grey until they find their soulmate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: Ses yeux avaient presque toujours vu exclusivement le monde en noir et blanc. C’était une réalité immuable qui était devenue la sienne lorsque, comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, il avait peu à peu perdu la vision des couleurs à l’âge de cinq ans. Depuis lors, son monde, terne et fade, n’était plus qu’une spirale infernale d’un gris monotone de laquelle il n’aspirait qu’à s’échapper et il ne vivait plus que pour l’espoir de retrouver un jour ces couleurs ainsi que de les voir à nouveau fleurir autour de lui, tourbillonnantes et éclatantes. Un espoir qui ne pourrait devenir réalité que lorsqu'il trouverait la personne qui lui était destinée, celle qui ferait voler en éclats dans une explosion de couleurs chatoyantes cet océan de gris autours de lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 12 février 2017 dans le cadre du sixième jour de la Victuuri week. Pour celui-ci, j'ai choisi de partir sur le thème soulmate pour rédiger ce qui sera la base d'une fic à chapitre (que je poursuivrai hors défi). Lorsque j'ai vu Yuri!on ice, j'ai tout de suite eu deux envies. L'une était de rédiger une fiction style réseaux sociaux parce que ceux-ci sont omniprésents dans la série, jusque l'ending (et celle-ci est pour le moment en court, le premier chapitre étant d'ailleurs posté sur ffnet). L'autre, à cause de l'opening (ainsi que de la dernière déclaration de Kubo) était de faire un soulmate AU où les personnes voient le monde en noir et blanc jusqu'à rencontrer leur âme-soeur, ce que je compte faire ici. Même si c'est très classique, le concept colle pour moi parfaitement bien avec l'anime où c'est grâce à leur amour mutuel que Victor et Yuri vont quitter le gris monotone de leur quotidien en illuminant chacun l'existence de l'autre. Comme vous le verrez, je vais cependant prendre quelques petites libertés avec le concept puisque, loin d'être un coup de foudre, la relation entre Victor et Yuri se construit peu à peu et que c'est pour moi quelque chose d'essentiel. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Ses yeux avaient presque toujours vu exclusivement le monde en noir et blanc. C’était une réalité immuable qui était devenue la sienne lorsque, comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, il avait peu à peu perdu la vision des couleurs à l’âge de cinq ans.

Depuis lors, son monde, terne et fade, n’était plus qu’une spirale infernale d’un gris monotone de laquelle il n’aspirait qu’à s’échapper. Il ne vivait plus que pour l’espoir de retrouver un jour ces couleurs. De les voir à nouveau fleurir autour de lui, tourbillonnantes et éclatantes.

Longtemps, il avait cru dur comme fer qu’il trouverait un jour la personne qui lui était destinée, celle qui ferait exploser cette grisaille monotone dans une déflagration de jaunes, de bleus, d’orange et de rouge. Il l’avait espéré de tout son cœur tendre d’enfant, puis d’adolescent, priant chaque jour pour que, lorsque l’aube se lèverait sur le matin suivant, il puisse la contempler dans toute sa beauté.

Mais les années s’étaient inexorablement égrenées tandis que son monde restait désespérément et impitoyablement gris. Et peu à peu, il avait cessé d’espérer.  
Pour oublier, il s’était jeté corps et âme dans le patinage artistique, passant plus de temps à s’entraîner que tout autre. Sur la glace, il se sentait pris d’un irrésistible sentiment de liberté. Et lorsqu’il fermait les yeux et virevoltait, il avait presque l’impression de pouvoir voir à nouveau le vert des premières floraisons, le rose, le rouge et le jaune des fleurs s’épanouissant dans sa maison d’enfance ou le bleu serein du ciel et celui, plus foncé et saupoudré de blanc, des vagues venant mourir sur la grève, toutes ces couleurs qui lui manquaient tant.

Telle était sa vie lorsque, pour la cinquième année consécutive, il remporta haut la main la finale du Grand Prix, face à son rival de toujours, Christopher Giacometti. Il aurait dû être euphorique. Fier. Débordant de joie. Mais depuis longtemps, il n’éprouvait plus de plaisir, plus de surprise à se tenir sur la première marche du podium et toute l’euphorie qu’il avait pu ressentir au début de sa carrière en brandissant son drapeau et en offrant sa médaille aux flashs des appareils photos des journalistes avait disparu depuis plusieurs années. Seule demeurait désormais un sentiment de banalité affligeant. Il gagnait parce qu’il n’avait pas de réel rival, parce qu’il ne savait faire que ça. Mais ses succès le laissaient désormais indifférent.

C’était dans cet état d’esprit qu’il arpentait les couloirs de la patinoire de Sochi tandis qu’à ses côtés Yakov débriefait Yurio. Il n’avait qu’une seule hâte. Fuir tous ces inconnus qui ne l’aimaient que pour l’image idéalisée de lui qu’il renvoyait lorsqu’il était sur la glace et rentrer à son hôtel. Savourer une longue douche brulante avant de se glisser sous la couette. Seul, comme toujours.

C’est alors qu’il le vit.

Un éclair fugace. Un flash coloré, d’une nuance proche de celle du chocolat chaud que sa mère lui servait en souriant lorsqu’il était encore enfant et rentrait d’un longue journée de jeux dans la neige qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Une étincelle d’espoir dans la monotonie de ce dégradé de gris.

Mais aussitôt l’avait-il aperçue que la lueur avait disparue et, les yeux avides, il eut beau scruter la foule des spectateurs qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, il ne la retrouva plus.  
Victor serra les poings, retenant un cri de frustration qui aurait surpris ses compagnons, habitué à son caractère taquin et éternellement enjoué. Ce monde avait un sens de l’humour tordu et cruel et foulait au pied tous ses sentiments. Depuis plus de vingt ans, il ne vivait plus que pour l’espoir de pouvoir à nouveau le contempler dans toute sa beauté et il ne pouvait imaginer pouvoir supporter plus longtemps cette existence bichrome, froide et terne, qui lui rongeait le cœur et l’âme. Et à peine une mince lueur d’espoir lui avait-elle été accordée, à peine pensait-il avoir enfin trouvé ce qu’il cherchait que tout cela lui était aussitôt brusquement arraché.

Comprenant qu’il était trop tard et ne trouverait pas l’origine de ce phénomène, Victor reportait son attention sur Yakov, toujours occupé à débattre en long, en large et en travers de la performance de Yuri, lorsque son regard intercepta soudain celui d’un jeune homme qui le fixait. Le russe sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir de part en part. Bien qu’il était presque sûr de ne les avoir jamais croisé, ces yeux lui semblaient étrangement familiers, comme un souvenir flou et confus qu’il ne savait pas identifier.  
Victor le scruta des pieds à la tête. Grand pour un asiatique, même si plus petit que lui ainsi que plus jeune de quelques années. Avec ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, il affichait une expression gênée si mignonne que Victor ne put la qualifier que d’attendrissante.

Un fan venu assister à la finale du Grand Prix et qui ne savait pas comment réagi en apercevant son idole, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Victor lui sourit et il eut envie de rire lorsqu’il vit ses joues foncer instantanément, signe de son embarras plus que manifeste.

Adorable, pensa-t-il. Il était tout bonnement adorable.

\- Une photo ? Lui proposa Victor en agitant la main, à la foi pour faire plaisir à un fan dont pour une fois l’admiration, loin d’être horripilante et empressée, semblait véritablement sincère et à la fois pour le taquiner et à nouveau voir cet air embarrassé si mignon se peindre sur son visage.

Mais il fut loin d’obtenir la réaction escomptée. Au lieu de voir ses joues noircir, au lieu de voir ses yeux se mettre pétiller d’enthousiasme tandis qu’il se précipiterait vers lui et accepterait avec joie son offre, ses yeux semblèrent se briser et son visage se fermer, comme s’il était sous le coup d’une indicible douleur. Sans lui adresser un mot, le bout des oreilles rouges d’embarras, il tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie malgré les exhortations d’un reporter japonais qui l’incitait à rester.  
Victor se sentit perdu et confus. Qu’avait-il donc fait ou déclaré de mal pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Au vu des paroles du journaliste, le jeune homme devait être l’un de ses fans. Il l’avait regardé avec une admiration si manifeste qu’il pouvait difficilement en douter.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi avoir presque pris la fuite alors qu’il lui avait de lui-même proposé une photo ? Peut-être était-il tout simplement timide ? Se dit-il.

Non, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Si cela avait été le cas, s’il l’avait juste embarrassé par sa proposition, il aurait simplement rougi avant de partir. Là, il avait arboré la même expression de douleur que celle qu’il aurait eu si Victor l’avait frappé en plein ventre.

\- Yakov, demanda-t-il soudain, dévoré par la curiosité, en pointant du menton la silhouette qui passait les portes du complexe avant de son fondre dans la nuit, est-ce-que tu saurais qui c’est ?

Yuri et Yakov stoppèrent net leur conversation pour le dévisager d’un air incrédule, se demandant visiblement s’il était sérieux ou non, et Victor eut soudain l’horrible impression d’avoir demandé quelque chose de particulièrement stupide.

\- Vitya, rugit son coach, laissant libre court à toute la puissance de sa voix, essaie de prêter au moins un minimum d’attention aux gens qui t’entourent et surtout à tes adversaires ! C’est Yuuri Katsuki, l’un des poulains de Celestino, et tu l’as affronté il y a quelques heures à peine ! Même s’il a fait une performance vraiment médiocre au libre et s’est classé dernier, ajouta-t-il, l’air réprobateur.

\- T’es vraiment qu’un imbécile, Victor, lâcha impitoyablement Yuri sans mâcher ses mots. Même moi, qui suis encore dans le circuit junior, je savais qui il était.  
Victor se sentit subitement honteux. Tout s’expliquait. En ne le reconnaissant pas et en le prenant pour un simple fan, il lui avait fait le pire des affronts. Alors qu’il s’était pourtant qualifié pour la finale du Grand Prix, ce qui n’était pas un mince exploit en lui-même pour la plupart des patineurs, ses paroles donnaient l’impression qu’il le tenait pour quantité négligeable et qu’il ne valait même pas la peine qu’il se souvienne de lui. Une attitude qui avait dû être d’autant plus blessante que le jeune homme, comme nombre de ses rivaux, l’admirait visiblement.

Victor poussa un soupir. Très bien. Avec un peu de chance, il le recroiserait lors du banquet et il pourrait s’excuser. Et, songea-t-il, peut-être pourrait-il le taquiner à nouveau et apercevrait-il cet adorable air d’embarras se peindre sur son visage, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

Pour une fois, le banquet aurait certainement un semblant d’intérêt.


End file.
